Castle Alpha (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Castle Alpha is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It is one of the main settings of the fifth episode, The Ranger. History & The Guardianship Castle Alpha an underground storage bunker on the South side of Thunder Valley. It was constructed to be the largest of the Special Material Command Outposts with the intention of monitoring and controlling the other 23. Similar to the other Outposts, Castle Alpha contained stockpiles of coal, weapons, scarce resources, munitions, and special supplies. These were distributed across its 10 levels somewhat similarly to the other Outposts. Castle Alpha was the only staffed installation when the Great War happened, and during the fallout lost contact with all non-hardwired installations. Only the seven outposts in Thunder valley and three just North of the desert were still connected to the Master Spell Matrix in the castle. After losing connection with Canterlot, the soldiers of the Special Material Command had to create a new post-war government to carry out their duties protecting the supplies. The garrison of steel rangers reorganized as The Guardianship. Castle Alpha continued to be the most populous, central hub of their faction. It was able to support up to 2,500 soldiers while the Outposts were only able to support 500 each. The stored food provisions were only enough to last a decade or so if the installations were fully staffed. Luckily, they weren't. Only Castle Alpha had soldiers sealed within when the bombs fell, and they numbered a mere 1,000. This would give the Special Material Command / Guardianship enough time to access the other preserve food storage at the other Outposts, as well as set up sustainable farming operations inside the bunkers and on the surface. Castle Alpha would reliably support its mission for over nearly two centuries, until its security was compromised. The Guardianship was betrayed by a Castle Alpha systems technician named Fuel Rod. Fuel Rod was able to plant bombs in the power armor suits of the Guardianship Grand Paladins, killing them immediately. The same fate would have befallen Elder Greycrest, but because of a metal shoulder blade implanted after a previous injury he was able to survive long enough to trigger Pyrrhus Protocol. The Protocol initiated the timed self-destruction of Caste Alpha's liquid crystal reactor, as well as the other Guardianship Outposts that had been compromised. The Master Spell Matrix was separated from Castle Alpha's servers and entrusted to a last group of Rangers to be reinstalled at another Outpost. This unfortunately did not go as planned. The reactor exploded with the power of a balefire bomb, atomizing Castle Alpha and all of the technologies that lie within. Notable Residents * Paladin Sandstone * Carmina * Analog Armature * Star Paladin Turquoise * Fuel Rod Behind The Scenes * In simple terms Castle Alpha and the other Outposts are named after the letters of the Greek alphabet, Alpha being the first and primary. * The specific terminology "Castle Alpha" is a reference to the "Castle Bravo" thermonuclear weapon test conducted by the United States in 1954. It was the largest hydrogen bomb ever detonated by the American military. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)